Brother Mine
by Ooshaboosha
Summary: This is based around when Mycroft mentions another Holmes brother. What happens when he comes to stay with Sherlock? WARNING SPANKING OF A MINOR BY A BROTHER. ALSO MALE OC. This a repost from my story Of Guardians and Wards.


**This was inspired by FrankieRae**

**This is based around when Mycroft mentions another Holmes' brother in season three. Not really any spoilers. Only spanking of a minor for a warning. THIS IS A REPOST FROM MY OTHER STORY OF GUARDIANS AND WARDS**.

John and Sherlock were having a drink together at Baker Street while Mary was away for the weekend. She had some 'business to attend' and John wasn't about to press for more information.

The doorbell rang, and, Sherlock being Sherlock, refused to get up, so John was forced to.

"We're closed right now" was John's greeting when he opened the door and saw someone he didn't recognize, assuming it to be a client.

"I'm not a bloody client. Honestly, hasn't Sherlock taught you how to read people, at all?" A teenage boy said, rolling his eyes. The teen was soaking wet, due to the fact that it was pouring rain outside. He was shivering as well, since he didn't have a jacket on. The kid's messy brown hair was sopping wet and sticking to his forehead. He was on the short side for his age, which seemed to be around sixteen.

Sherlock was at the door in an instant, when he heard the boy's voice. "John go get him a blanket." He instructed his friend. John raised a brow at the man, but was used to him ordering him about, and went to fetch the blanket. "Get inside." Sherlock said, pulling the child inside quickly.

"Do you know him?" John asked, bringing them a blanket, and seeing Sherlock quickly rap it around the boy, drying him off.

"He's got very acute observation skills, doesn't he?" The boy said smirking. Sherlock gave him a warning look.

"Yes, I know him. He's me and Mycroft's younger brother, Damien." Sherlock informed the doctor. John stared at him unblinkingly for a minute, as Sherlock pulled Damien to sit on the couch, drying off the youngest Holmes' hair with a hand towel. Damien squirmed away from Sherlock's attempts to warms him up.

"Hold on, you and Mycroft's what?" John said, still staring at the man.

"John, will you stop gaping and hand me the phone. I need to call Mycroft and alert him of Damien's whereabouts." Sherlock said, ignoring the blonde's question and flabbergasted expression. John handed over the phone in a state of shock as Sherlock called his brother.

"Mycroft, you'll never guess who showed up." Sherlock said, eying Damien sternly when the boy took the blanket off his shoulders.

"No, not her you moron. It was our dearest little brother... Yes Damien, who else?" Sherlock snapped at his older brother, irritably. Sherlock and Mycroft talked for another minute before hanging up. Sherlock looked at Damien and sighed.

"Why did you come without a coat on?" Sherlock said, looking at his brother worriedly

"If I'm not needed here, I think I should be heading home." John said, looking between the two brothers. Sherlock nodded, waving him away. John left quickly, not wanting to interfere with the two.

Damien ignored Sherlock's question and curled his body up around a pillow. Sherlock smiled faintly and sat next to the kid, tucking the blanket around him. "Dami, you're sleeping in the guest room." He said running a hand through Damien's hair. Damien grunted in response and just rolled over on the couch, not wanting to move from his position. Sherlock just chuckled and decided to let the boy sleep their for the night.

Damien was staying with Sherlock for a week, then he was moving in with Mycroft for another week until their parents got home from their cruise.

It was day two and Sherlock was listening to a client tell him his problem.

"All the teenage boys in my town are disappearing." He was explaining. Sherlock raised a questioning brow at him.

"Why are you the only one who seems concerned then? And why haven't you gone to the police?" Sherlock asked the man.

"They all think that the boys are off on a trip together. At a party. All the missing boys have left notes saying that." The man said, pulling a note out of his bag and handing it to Sherlock.

"And you don't believe this?" Sherlock stated more than asked, reading the note.

"My son would never take off and just leave a note. I think they've all been taken. And the police don't believe me either." The guy said, looking desperate for Sherlock to believe him. Sherlock nodded, looking up from the note and seeing Damien watching from the doorway.

"Damien, this is a private matter. Go back to your room." Sherlock said, waving Damien away. The kid rolled his eyes and went farther into the room, sitting on the couch next to Sherlock. Sherlock sighed and glared at his brother, but decided not to argue with him for the time being.

Once the man had left and Sherlock had assured him that they would look for all the boys, Damien looked at his brother excitedly.

"Can I help?" He asked, practically bouncing in his seat.

"No." Sherlock said simply, going into the kitchen to make some tea.

Damien stared at him and followed. "Why the bloody hell not?" He asked indignantly. Sherlock swatted Damien instinctively.

"Language, child." Sherlock warned and Damien scowled at him, being sure to keep out of the man's reach.

"Why can't I help?" Damien said, in a more polite voice.

"Were you not listening, Damien? This man is taking teenage boys. And, last time I checked, you were a teenage boy." Sherlock informed him calmly. Damien huffed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Sherly, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." Damien said stubbornly. Sherlock shook his head.

"Enough, Damien Holmes. I said no." Sherlock said, voice getting harder. "And, unless you want me to call Mycroft and inform him of what you want to do, I suggest you hush." Sherlock threatened. Mycroft was always much stricter than Sherlock, and if he knew Damien wanted to go after a kidnapper who was taking teen boys, he'd lock his youngest brother in a tower.

Damien frowned, but didn't reply.

"Damien, I'm going to investigate that warehouse. You behave until I'm back, which might be a little late." Sherlock said to Damien, the latter of which was lying on the couch and watching a movie. Damien's only acknowledgement of Sherlock's request was to wave him away, not even looking up. Sherlock sighed, and if he was a religious man, he would have prayed for patience.

Damien watched Sherlock leave, and hopped up as soon as he was sure the elder brother was gone and driving to the warehouse. He quickly left the apartment, ignoring Ms. Hudson's questions about where he was going at this hour.

Damien hailed a cab easily and told him to follow the one Sherlock was in. The cabbie had gotten stranger requests, and decided to just go along with it.

Damien had the man pull up behind the warehouse, so Sherlock wouldn't see him, and got out, paying the man quickly. Damien rushed into the warehouse, intent on helping his brother.

Damien had been searching for nearly ten minutes when he felt something cold and hard press against his back.

"Well, this is a first. The child actually came looking for me, not the other way around." A man's voice said from behind Damien, with what Damien assumed to be a gun pressed up against his back. Damien's eyes widened and he slowly turned his head to see the man.

The man was dressed in a black sweatshirt and pants. He had a cruel looking face, that was twisted into a mean smirk. Damien then noticed Sherlock coming up behind the kidnapper.

"I would lower your weapon if I were you." Sherlock said, his voice like ice and holding a gun up to the man's head. "Scotland Yard is on their way. And my gun's bigger." Sherlock said, a small smirk tugging at his lips to try and appear calm. Only Damien could tell how pissed and worried the man was. The kidnapper slowly lowered his gun as Scotland Yard burst in the doors.

Once the man's gun was down, Lestrade handcuffed him quickly. Sherlock grabbed Damien and pulled him into a tight hug. Whether he was trying to subtly suffocate Damien, or just hug him is still unclear. Probably the first one.

Sherlock ran a hand through Damien's hair. "It's alright. You're okay." Sherlock assured him, speaking like you would to a small child. Damien realized he was shaking slightly and took a deep breath to try and calm down.

Lestrade came over to them, and if he found the consulting detective hugging a quietly crying teenager strange, then he didn't say anything.

"Are you alright, son?" He asked Damien. The boy nodded, hiding his face in Sherlock's jacket. "You're lucky we got here when we did. I don't suggest doing something like this again." Lestrade scolded slightly. Damien sniffled and nodded again. Lestrade went back to his police force and Sherlock took Damien to a car, driving home.

When they got home, Sherlock made Damien a cup of tea and sat down in the living room with him.

"Damien, do you want to discuss this now or tomorrow, after you've had some sleep?" Sherlock asked, keeping his voice gentle. Damien shook his head slightly.

"Now." He decided. Damien had always hated waiting for a punishment and knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for awhile anyway.

Sherlock nodded as Damien put his tea down. "Well, then I guess we have a lot to discuss, little brother." Sherlock said, voice firmer now.

"Starting with how you deliberately disobeyed me and put yourself in harms way tonight. Come on then, you know the drill. Pants and underwear down, and over my lap." Sherlock said, unbuttoning and rolling up his sleeves.

Damien groaned, but stood and pushed his pants down. With a pleading look towards Sherlock, and receiving a pointed and stern look in return, he had his underwear join his pants around his ankles. Damien quickly placed himself over Sherlock's lap and shifted around to get comfortable.

Sherlock wrapped his arm around Damien's waist, pulling him close to make sure the boy didn't squirm too much. "Damien Jackson Holmes, you have been very bad tonight." Sherlock said, beginning to land swats on the upturned backside displayed in front of him. Damien yelped with the first swat, but tried to remain quiet after that.

Sherlock didn't say anything after that initial statement, always preferring to let the spanking do the talking for him. By swat twenty, Damien was gasping every few swats. And when they reached thirty, he was yelping and beginning to cry a bit.

"Sherlock, OW, I'm sorry!" Damien yelled, trying and failing to get away from the spanks. Sherlock nodded, still swatting the boy.

"Good to hear. Although you usually are when in this position. I need you to start thinking about what might happen, before you do something as reckless and disobedient as this again." Sherlock lectured, swatting after every other word. Damien sobbed into the couch, not trying to get away from the painful slaps anymore.

Sherlock decided it was time to end this, and aimed the last five at the sensitive under curve of the child's bottom.

Once it was over, Sherlock rubbed Damien's back gently. "It's alright, baby brother, it's alright." Sherlock consoled him, lifting the boy into his arms and rocking him gently on his lap, making sure not to let the sore bottom touch anything. Sherlock gently placed the clothing back over Damien's bottom, and the teen hissed at this, breaking into renewed tears. Sherlock wiped some tears away with his thumbs, kissing Damien's hair.

"Hey, now, enough carrying on like this. You'll make yourself sick." Sherlock warned gently, after a few more minutes of sobbing on Damien's part. Damien hiccuped and attempted to stop crying. He put his head on Sherlock's shoulder as the elder man rubbed his back again.

Damien started to fall asleep as Sherlock said, "And Dami, you're going to have to explain what happened to Mycroft. I doubt he will be too pleased."


End file.
